It's When A Boy Crosses A Line
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: "Do I get to kill you?"He asked."Actually, my dad shoots me with a shot gun."She said. / . PuckelBerry One Shot... might write a sequel.


**I first wrote this after I watch Bad Reputation and I just couldn't stop. Its kind of a one shot or maybe a prequel to a Puckelberry Story. Not sure yet.**

**It's not beta'd and has Jesse hating in this.**

**Don't like it, don't read**

**Don't own anything.**

"Do you know that back when we were still dating, the rest of the school gave us a nickname?" Rachel said to Puck, who was at the moment posing in a mirror with a white harlequin mask on his face. "Puckelberry…" she said with a soft chuckle.

"Cool." He said absently.

"Wait," He said taking of his mask and putting it back on the desk. "You wanna date again? I was wondering why you invited me here." He asked somewhat hopefully.

Puck had to admit, he _did_ like Rachel. But she broke up with him, and he bet after all the shit he put her through, she would reject him immediately.

"As you know. I'm taken." She said a bit sadly, which made Puck smug.

"But I could use your assistance with a song for Glee. I can help with your reputation by the song, it will keep you in Glee. I found and amazing song called 'Run, Joey, Run!' by David Guetta. It's the hit of 70, the song will help your reputation _and _express your inner pain, Puck." She said. Puck looked confused.

"It's a story song, so we get to play different parts. I get to be the heroic, female lead, that dies in the end and you get to be the hunky heroic male lead."

"Do I get to kill you?" He asked.

"Actually, my dad shoots me with a shot gun." She said. He sighed, sitting down on her bed.

"Do you think I made that G-list?" He asked curiously.

"Well, it does sound like something that could cross your mind Puck." She said quietly, sitting down beside him. He sighed again, but deeper this time.

"GOD, I'm sick of people judging me by the few mistakes I made. I go to school everyday and say 'be cool Puck, be nice'. But by second period, I'm playing pranks on Sylvester and giving slushy facial to losers." He said.

"I understand. Especially when we're performing. I really want to be a good sport and support my team, but there is this _volcano_ inside me that just _needs_ to burst with criticism and I just take it anymore, and I explode!" She said a bit louder.

"It does suck when you do that." Puck said with a chuckle, and Rachel joined in.

Both of them stared at each other for few seconds. Rachel look longingly at Puck's lips, not even thinking, both of them leaned in. They were just centimeters apart before Rachel pulled away.

"You know, whoever made that Glee list, will put you in number one when everybody finds out that you cheated on that Jesse kid with me." He said huskily, smirking proudly.

"Besides, what does that Jesse have that I don't? He's not Jew, he'll never understand you fully. Your parents love me, they don't really like him. And he's so _tight _all the time." He added, slowly leaning in. This time Rachel didn't pull away and pushed her lips slowly into his, and Puck smiled, moving his left hand into Rachel's hair and his right arm around her waist, bringing her closer. She pulled away again.

"Wait Puck. I- I cant do this. Its not right." She said. Puck sighed but didn't move.

"If I would brake up with him, would I be a one-night stand or would we date?" She asked. Puck smiled.

"We would date Rach . I still like you." He said.

" You-You do?" She said.

"Yes."

"Then why did you say that you were going to brake up with me, that day on the bleachers?" she asked curiously. Puck looked down ashamed.

"Cause I wanted to make myself feel better." He murmured. Rachel sighed.

"Noah, I cant deny that I'm attracted to you. Because I am, and I still kind of have feelings for you. But Jesse is here too, and I don't want to break his heart." She said softly.

"So what you're saying is that you like not so good looking, not funny, not-experienced, stalkerish and most importantly _boring _and _controlling_ guys?" He asked amused. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought you liked me." He added pleadingly.

"I do! But what am I supposed to do with Jesse? He's good to me too." she said frustrated. He sighed and put Rachel aside.

"Lets get on with the song." He said standing up.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." She said softly, standing up with him.

"I forgive you on one condition." He said.

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"Let me kiss you." He said with a smirk.

"No."

"Please." He pleaded. "I never beg Rachel, consider yourself lucky."

"Well, ok." She said slightly. Puck leaned down and pulled her into a three second kiss. It kind of amazed Rachel, because this wasn't a _Puck_ kiss, it was a _Noah_ kiss. It was sweet, soft, and short. They both smiled when he pulled away.

"Actually, I don't want to do the song anymore." She decided against using Puck, Jesse and Finn. Noah furrowed her eyebrows but nodded.

"I think I should go pick Leah up from the babysitters." He said with an easy smile. He pecked her on the lips and left.

Rachel sighed, not only was she cheating on her boyfriend, but she still had feelings for Puck. But when he was with her, he managed to be sweet and funny. He never forced her into anything and sometimes Jesse was demanding.

She heard puck's truck drive away and her heart sank a little.

_You need to make a choice Berry_. She thought to herself. A knock on the door made her jump. She ran downstairs, happy that Jesse came. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Jesse." She said happily.

"Hi." He said through clenched teeth. Her eyebrows furrowed for the millionth time that day. He pushed Rachel slightly aside and went to sit in the living room.

"You can come in?" She sad darkly under her nose. Jesse turned to her, his expression livid.

"What was _Puck_ doing here?" He shouted. Rachel backed up two steps and shuddered with fear. Jesse has never raised his voice on her.

"I think you should stop shouting Jesse, it can do bad for your vo-" She began but was cut off again.

"I said, WHAT WAS PUCK DOING HERE!" He shouted louder. Taking a step closer.

"He was just helping me with my song for Glee." She said.

"Oh, and you didn't ask if maybe _I _wanted to do it? You should have asked my permission if you could spend time with him Rachel." He said.

"_Excuse_ me?" I shouted this time. "I can do whatever I want with my friends!" I defended.

"_Friends_? He's your friend?" He snorted.

"Yes, he _is_." She said.

"_As if_. I bet he was only here to suck your face!" He shouted again.

"What is wrong with you!" She shouted back.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with _me_. Everything is wrong with _you_." He said, putting extra care and pressure on the last word. Tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Oh look, the diva is crying now!" He yelled delighted.

"Take a picture, it will last longer asshole." She muttered disgustingly. In three long strides Jesse picked Rachel up and struck her across her left cheek. She landed with an 'oomph' on the floor.

"You better watch what you say, Rachel." He warned before heading for the door. The long bang echoed through the house.

It's been yesterday that Jesse hit Rachel, and she doesn't quite know what to do… She was alone, with no friends, her dad and daddy were on a business trip in New York, and Rachel was kind of glad that they were away. She didn't go to school today, to afraid to face the rumors _and _Jesse.

_Jesse_.

How could he do that to her?

She flipped her phone opened and got a text from Puck

[ PucK ] : hey Rach. Why werent u skl 2day? Can I com over tonite? Plz? Xx Noah.

She replied to the text.

Rachel ** : Hey Noah. Please don't come over today. And I probably wont be in school tomorrow. Love, Rachel xxo

She almost immediately got a text back.

[ PucK ] : kk, is it sumthin to do w/ Jesse? He wasn't in skl 2day. Miss you xx Noah.

She sighed.

Rachel ** : Just please stop asking questions. Don't come over and miss you too.

[ PucK ] : soz. Plz go on msn.

She put my phone down and went to sit by my laptop, turning Messenger on. Instantly, She got messages from all the Glee members.

She went to the 'Glee chat room' and everyone was on.

_Fashionboi : I'm telling you Merr, Blue and Black would fit the outfits better…_

_QueenM : Hell no White boy, black and red and that the end of it. No more bullshit._

_Fashionboi : *rolls eyes*_

Tina and Artie were the first ones to notice her.

_Goth Angel : Hey Rach. Are you feeling okay?_

_Hot Wheels : Rachel! Why weren't u there at glee?_

_Berry: I'm too scared to come to school._

_Puckerone : y berry? Wut happened?_

_Berry: Nothing._

_Mike Boy : Bullshit rach. U nvr miss glee._

_King Matt : Is it sumthin to do with jesse? He wasn't in skl today._

Long Pause_._

_Queen M: What did he do?_

_Berry: nothing._

_FashionBoi : He did something._

_Berry: No._

_Puckerone : Yes he did Rachel! Stop lying to us._

_Fashionboi : What_

_QueenM: Did_

_Hot Wheels: He_

_Puckerone: DO._

_Berry: LEAVE ME ALONE!_

She typed fast and signed off, frustrated and upset. She didn't want anyone to know because god knows what Jesse would do to her after.

She got a text.

[ PucK ] : bb I'm sorry. Plz comeback on. Plzz..

She sighed and logged in again. This time, Brittany was on.

_Blonde Chick : What's going on? Where's Rachel?_

_Puckerone : At home._

_Blonde Chick : Oh : (_

_Blonde Chick : Is she okay?_

_Mike Boy : We don't know. She doesn't want us to know._

_Berry: Tina, Artie, Britt, lets go on to our chat room. I want to tell you something._

_Goth Angel : Okay_

_Hot Wheels : kk_

_Blonde Chick : Sure._

She logged off and went to the 'glee private room' and started talking.

_Berry: First of all, do NOT tell Puck. Got it?_

_Goth Angel: got it._

_Hot Wheels : Sure_

_Blonde chick: Okay._

_Berry: Jesse hit me and I have a giant hand shaped bruise on my head._

_* Hot Wheels and Goth Angel left the private room._

_Berry: Shit. If they tell Puck, _he'll_ hate me._

_Blonde Chick: They're gone to their private room._

_Berry : What am I going to do?_

_Blonde Chick: Ill come over tomorrow and we'll take care of everything. don't worry. I wont tell anyone. : ]. Miss you 3_

_Berry : Miss you too. I'm gonna get some sleep. Say bye to Puck for me._

And then I logged off.

**Like it? / Hate it?**

**Review.. Might write a sequel for this (: .**


End file.
